Revenge of The Fallen Fairy ( NaLu or GraLu or ZerLu)
by AnimeLover1116
Summary: little cliche but with a twist. When Lucy Heartfillia joined fairy tail, she thought it would be a good opportunity it get away from her abusive father. but all that changed when lissana came back from Edolis. A few weeks after Lucy goes missing a group of her friends goes to look for her, but when they find her what else will they find out? .Lucy and a handful of people go on.


No one's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail.(The most famous and only guild in Magnolia.) Things and people being thrown, fights galore, and in the middle of it all was a blonde girl. Her hair a little over shoulder length, eyes of chocolate brown. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia.

" Hey Mirajane, may i have a strawberry milkshake please? " Lucy asked politely.

" Sure thing Lucy " Mirajane answered back. Just as Mirajane gave Lucy her milkshake, the guild hall doors slammed open. In the middle of the doorway was a girl with short white hair. She looked like she had ran a long distance. The members inside the guild had turned white from shock. Well all except the new members, they where utterly confused. When the guild got over their shock, they started to cry and shouting a name. That name was 'Lissanna'. When Lucy heard the name, she realized that the girl in the door way was the 'supposedly' dead younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss. She also was Natsu's best friend in the past. Lucy was happy that she was here because she could meet her and maybe be friends with her, but she was also confused, she was confused because Lissanna was suppose to be dead.

She then heard a soft lulling voice call out:

" I'm back. I missed you guys so much. " Lucy then realized that it was Lissanna that said those words. ' her voice can lull anyone to a peaceful sleep. ' Lissanna was wearing a purple and white dress that fell to her ankles. She even had the Fairy Tail insignia on her left thigh, it was a silvery white color. To the people around her she was absolutely beautiful.

Lissanna's P.O.V

When I got into the guild, i was overwhelmed by how different everybody looked. Also the fact that there are new members. As I looked around I noticed that there were three new members and two new exceeds. Two out of three were girls. One had golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be a year older then me, like Natsu. The other was a young girl around eleven or twelve, she had dark blue hair and light brown eyes. The new male member looked scary, he had piercings all over his face. His hair was a really long midnight black and his eyes were a dark red color. One of the exceeds was white cat that had the same colored eyes as the blue haired girl. The other exceed was black cat with a moon shaped scar on its face, that one's eye color was a dirt orange color.

As I look around the room again I see a blue blur coming straight for me. After it was an all to familiar salmon haired boy about the same age as the blonde girl. When the blue blur made it to me it clung to me and cried. At that time i realised that the blur and the boy were Natsu and Happy. I also started to cry. It was then i realised, that i was finally home. Suddenly i hear a loud crash by the bar. I look to the bar and see an older, kinder, and matured onē-san.

" Is that really you Lissanna? "My sister questioned. I could see tears welling in her eyes. All i did to answer her was open my arms. She jumped over the bar and ran full speed towards me. When she stopped she squeezed me into a tight hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw nī-san. When he turned to see what the commotion was about he started balling his eyes out. So I told onē-san to walk with me to big brother. When we got to him, he was on his knees. So I bent down and hugged him real tight. I finally spoke out and said:

" Can someone introduce me to the new members of the guild so I can meet them and give them my own welcome to Fairy Tail? "Well I actually asked.

" we'll introduce our selves. Is that Ok? "Asked a sweet voice. I looked around and saw that the young girl had asked the question. So i looked to her and nodded.

" My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you Lissanna. My exceeds name is Carla."She said. I was shocked that she knew who I was.

" Nice to meet you Wendy. I hope we will get along well." I say back. She answers with a nod. A gruff voice called out:

" My name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. My exceeds name is Panther Lily." Oh, so I guessed right, he is scary and rude.

" My name is Lissanna. Nice to meet you Gajeel." I say. And last but not least, the blonde haired maiden started to speak.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lissanna. Everyone has told me stories about you. Though with sad eyes and a sad tone. My name is Lucy. "She says.

" The pleasure is all mine, Lucy. I hope we can be friends. What do you say? "I ask.

" It would be a pleasure and an honor to be your friend. "She answers back. She is really nice. From what I've gathered, Wendy is slightly more matured then kids her age. Gajeel is a scary, rude, and thick headed. And Lucy is a girl with class, maturity, elegance, and attitude. I know we will get along well enough.

Lucy's P.O.V

I think me and Lissanna will get along real well. She's not rowdy, annoying, immature, or gross. She's quiet the opposite actually. As things start to cool down, the master's office door slams open.

" What are you brats on about now? "He asks.

" Is that any way to talk to your children? Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me Makarov?" Lissanna says, teasingly.

What will the Masters reaction be? Find out next update. Don't miss it.

This is

Silvamylove3000's first Fairy Tail Book.

Hope you like. If you have any ideas for future updates please let me know.


End file.
